This invention relates to a composition for coloring and syruping cherries and, more particularly, it relates to a composition and process for coloring and syruping maraschino cherries.
Maraschino cherries are prepared from sulfited preserved cherries by leaching out preservatives, and then coloring with a certified dye. Leaching with water also removes other water-soluble components such as sugars, natural coloring matter, and flavor, leaving behind a firm, bleached ball consisting mostly of cellulose and pectin. The final process is a matter of coloring with a stable dye and adding flavor and sugar. The finished product is used chiefly for decorative purposes.
Previously, by choosing a combination of dyes, a processor could obtain a particular shade of color which he considered best for the final product. Now, however, the red dyes have been dissallowed by the FDA with the exception of Red No. 3, Red No. 4 and Red No. 40. It is felt by the industry that only two, Red No. 3 and Red. No. 40 are suitable for coloring cherries since other colors do not impart a clear, deep red color to the fruit.
Maraschino cherries are leached, dyed, and syruped. The usual syruping process is stopped when 48 percent sugar is reached in the fruit. The drained cherries are sorted, packed in desired containers, and covered with new sugar solution containing maraschino flavoring and sufficient citric acid to lower the pH. If a preservative is not used, the containers are closed with a vacuum closing machine and sterilized by heating until center temperatures reach 185.degree. F.
The applicants have discovered that a composition can be prepared which allows the use of various dyes all of which are allowed by the FDA. Further, they have discovered a process which does not require the application of heat or refrigeration. Their method represents a great saving of time, convenience, labor and energy over previously available methods of coloring and syruping cherries. This process produces a colored cherry without the shrinkage and shriveling found in other coloring processes.